Eragon: Legend of the Great white Rider
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: The Great WHite rider has risen again. She has fallen in love with Eragon and is trying to keep her pregnancy a secret from her father while trying to kill him. What will Snow's decision be? SEQUAL to a diff story that I will post soon/ Warnings: LEMON AND CUSSING


Snow and Eragon lemon ;)

{Snow's POV}

I walked into my chambers at the Varden's castle. I sighed heavily and started to remove my armor. My nimble fingers danced across the ties on my wrist guard. The wrist guard fell to the floor when a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned with my sword in hand to see Eragon standing there. He had a small smile on his face and his hands were in a sign of surrender. "Eragon you scared me." I said breathlessly. He grinned and laughed a bit. "Sorry Snow. I just wanted to check on you. See your injuries." He said.

I blushed and nodded. He helped me with my other wrist guard and my breast plate. When the breast plate was removed the weight was lifted off of my chest. "This seems a bit heavy for you." Eragon said feeling the weight of the breast plate in his hands. "They wanted me to have more protection." I said. Eragon chuckled. "And why is that?" He asked. "Because even though I'm Galbatorix's daughter I'm still a princess and I'm also a rider." I said. Eragon nodded and helped me remove my shin guards.

As I stood up the gash on my back cried in pain. I hissed and tried to stretch. "What's wrong?" Eragon asked his voice laced with worry. "I got a gash on my back." I said. Eragon walked over and lifted my shirt. Sure enough he saw the gash that ran from right in-between my shoulder blades to just above my hips. "Who did this?" Eragon asked his fingers lightly touching it. I hissed and he quickly removed his hand. "One of the urgals he must have somehow gotten on Ice and slashed me." I said.

"Take your shirt and pants off and lay face down on the bed." Eragon said. I nodded and did as he said. I laid face down on my bed. I felt Eragon's hands wandering over my skin. "Sit up." He said gently. I placed the blanket over my chest and sat up. Eragon's eyes traveled my torso and he nodded. "Looks like it's just the one on your back. Lay on your stomach again." He said. I lay back down and I felt a needle and thread pass through my skin.

Eragon was stitching my wound close. Eragon finished and helped me sit up. I looked into his blue eyes and saw worry. "Don't worry I'm fine." I said. Eragon looked at me and smiled. "I know but I just can't help but worry about you. You're very important." Eragon said. I smiled and looked him in the eye. "How important am I?" I asked. "Well for starters when we win this war people will expect you to rule Alegeshia, you're the reincarnation of The Great White Rider, and your important to me." Eragon said.

I blushed at his last statement. "Why would people want me to lead? I mean I am Galbatorix's daughter. No one in their right mind would want me to lead." I said. Eragon smiled. "Snow you are so cute when you're slow." He said chuckling a bit. "What do you mean?" I asked the blush evident on my face. "People want you to lead because you are the reincarnated White Rider." Eragon said. I looked down. "I'm not fit to be queen. My mother was. I'm not." I said. I felt Eragon move closer and he grabbed my hand.

"Snow you are your mother's daughter. Everything about you is her. She lives on in you. You can lead I have no doubt in that." Eragon said. I looked into his blue eyes and kissed him. I pulled back in surprise at what I did. I got up and started to pull on my clothes when I felt Eragon grab my arm. He pulled me against his chest and his arms wrap around my waist. "Why did you try to run away?" He asked. I blushed and he placed his lips to my neck. "Era'!" I moaned out as he kisses a certain part of my neck.

I felt Eragon smile against my neck and my knees went weak. I turned around and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine went around his neck. The blanket that was covering my chest has dropped to the floor forgotten. Eragon brings his hand to my thigh and lifts up on my legs.

{Eragon's POV}

Her legs wrapped around my waist and I carried her to the bed in her chambers. I laid her on the bed and started to kiss down her neck. She moaned out and arched her back to where her stomach touches mine. Her fingers combed through my hair and she gently pulls on it and I kiss her lips and she goes to the hem of my tunic. She started to lift my tunic. I broke the kiss and removed it. I heard her gasp at the sight of my chest. I smiled and placed her hand on my chest. She ran her hands all over my chest feeling the hard abs and muscles I had.

"You are one fit rider, Eragon." She said smiling. I smirked and pinned her to the bed. "Let's see how fit I am shall we?" I asked in a seductive voice. She moaned and smiled. "Well," She said. Then suddenly I'm on my back with her straddling me. "I'm stronger."She continued. I smirked. "Well you are the White Rider." I said. She moved off of me and started to remove my trousers.

I smiled and helped her remove my trousers and she gasped. "What?" I asked. "Your big how are you going to fit?" She asked. I chuckled and brought her to me. "I'll fit my love." I said. She blushed and kissed me. I laid her on her back and leaned over her. "This is going to hurt." I warned. She nodded and I lined myself up with her entrance. I started to move the tip of my member into her entrance and she hissed. I stopped "What are you hurt?" I asked worried that I had hurt the beautiful girl I love.

"It's a bit uncomfortable but I'll get used to it." She said. I nodded and continued to press in. She moaned and gripped my upper arm. I felt something blocking me from continuing in. "My virgin barrier." Snow said. I nodded and broke it in one thrust. Snow winced in pain but held her ground. I waited a few minutes before Snow thrusted her hips towards mine driving me further into her heat. I moaned and kissed Snow's succulent lips. She moaned into the kiss and threaded her fingers into my hair.

I started thrusting in and out of her. She moaned and thrusted against me as I thrusted into her. She moaned and kissed my neck. I moaned and thrusted harder into her. Her hands traveled down my back and reached my ass. She squeezed it which caused me to moan and pound harder into her. She moaned and pushed me on my back. I fell on my back and she climbed on top of me and dropped herself onto my member. I moaned as she started to ride my member.

{Snow's POV}

I continued to ride Eragon and he moaned as my walls clenched him. "Snow!" Eragon yelled before he spilled his seed into me. I moaned and collapsed on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips and held them gently. "That was amazing." He said breathlessly. I nodded and sat up. I looked into Eragon's eyes and saw worry. "Why are you worried?" I asked. "I didn't use a spell to remove the eggs from your ovaries." He said. It dawned on me that because he didn't do that I had a chance of getting pregnant.

I didn't mind actually. "I don't mind if I get pregnant." I said as I got off of Eragon and walked over to my basin. I washed my face and I felt Eragon wrap his arms around my waist. "How can you not mind getting pregnant? Were not even married." He said. "Because it shows that we love each other enough not to care whether or not were married to have a child." I said. Eragon smiled and kissed my neck. Suddenly a knock came to my door. "Who is it?" I ask. "It's the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny!" Murtagh's voice came from the other side of the door.

I smiled and took Eragon's tunic from the floor and slipped it on while he put his trousers on. "You know that's my tunic." He said. "I know." I said smiling. Eragon smiled and opened the door to reveal Murtagh and Arya. "Why is she wearing your tunic Eragon?" Murtagh asked. "Mines all bloody." I said picking mine up. "I see that." Murtagh says. I throw my tunic at him and he doges it. "Wow Snow what crawled into your trousers." Murtagh said. "I did." Eragon said smirking.

I smile and so does Arya but Murtagh chokes of his saliva. "You did?" Murtagh asked. "What you thought that Eragon wouldn't lose his virginity before you or to a girl like me?" I asked. "You're out of his league Snow! You're a princess and he's a farm boy!" Murtagh said. My face darkened. "You sound like my father." I said. Murtagh instantly looked guilty. "I'm sorry Snow. I didn't mean to." He said. I nodded and winced. 'Kill the rider.' A voice said in my mind. I recognized the voice. It's my father. 'Father? How?' I asked in my mind. Suddenly my arm grabbed my sword and I started to try and kill Eragon.

"Snow! What are you doing?" Eragon yelled as he dodged my attack. 'Father Stop I love him!' I yelled in my mind. I pinned Eragon to the wall. I pulled my arm back and fell to the ground and dropped my sword as well as my connection to my father. "What the hell was that?" Murtagh asked. "Snow?" Eragon asked. I looked up at him and saw confusion in his beautiful blue eyes. '_Ice come find me'_ I said to my dragon right before I ran from my room. I heard yelling behind me and realized Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh were running after me. I saw a window and Ice so I jumped out of the window and onto her back.

'_What's going on Snow?'_ Ice asked sounding panicked as we flew off from the castle. '_My father invaded my mind and tried to make me kill Eragon.' _I said crying. I looked back and saw Murtagh holding Eragon back from jumping out the window. I closed my eyes and felt my heart break. I am so sorry Eragon. I love you. I looked back once more. '_I need to stay far away from Eragon for his protection.'_ I said to Ice. '_Snow you leaving will hurt him.'_ She said. '_If I stay I might kill him again if my father invades my mind.'_ I said. Ice didn't say anything but flew towards a cave in the mountains. She landed and I got off of her and sat against the wall.

2 months later

I woke up and I quickly ran to the edge of the cliff and threw up. '_Snow?'_ Ice asked. "I'm…. oh god I'm pregnant." I said. '_Pregnant? How?'_ Ice asked. "Before I tried to kill Eragon we had sex."I said. '_You need to go back.'_ Ice said. I nodded. "We leave tonight to return." I said.

{Eragon's POV}

Saphira and I flew through the sky searching for Snow and Ice. '_Eragon we haven't found her and we've been searching for two months she might be dead.'_ Saphira said. "No she isn't I can feel it." I said. I heard Thorn off to my right and saw Murtagh. "What?" I asked. "Thorn and I found a cave on the side of the mountain and we saw Ice. I think that's where Snow is." He said. "Lead the way." I said.

We flew for a while and we saw a cave on a small cliff. I saw a girl walking around and she was talking to herself. Saphira landed behind Ice and I slowly walked towards Snow. "Eragon I know I kinda tried to kill you then I disappeared for two months so you may not be happy to see me but I have something important to tell you." She said. I cleared my throat and she spun around. When I saw her face I smiled but it disappeared when she ran to the cliff and threw up.

"Snow!" I yelled as I ran over to her. I dropped to my knees beside her and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. "Snow?" I asked. She looked at me then threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I wasn't prepared for her to do that so I fell on my back. "Oh Eragon I am so sorry that I tried to kill you. I swear it wasn't me." She sobbed. "I know Galbatorix controlled you." I said. She let go of me and looked at me. "How?" She asked. "I figured it out and then I did a spell once you left that stopped him from doing it again." I said.

"Eragon." She said then she kissed me. Oh god how I've missed the feeling of her lips against mine. I pulled her closer and she squeaked. I broke the kiss and stroked her face. "Let's get you back to the Varden. Everyone's worried." I said. "Everyone?" She asked. "Yes. Everyone. Ajihad sent Eragon and me to find you for the past two months and I found this about ten minutes ago." Murtagh said. Snow jumped at his voice.

Snow nodded and walked over to Ice. "Snow wait." I said. "I want you to ride with me." I said when she looked at me. "I can ride Era'." She said. "I don't want you to get sick on Ice." I said. '_Eragon, Ice informed me what's wrong with Snow. She can ride I don't see a problem with it.'_ Saphira said. "Ok just please be careful." I said. Snow smiled and kissed me and I helped her on Ice. "Ice," I said. Ice looked at me. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. '_It's for her to tell you not me.' _Ice said. Snow smiled and took off. I climbed on Saphira and we flew back to the Varden.

Ajihad was there when we arrived and when he saw Snow he smiled. I helped Snow off of Ice and she ran to hug him. "Lady Snow where have you been?" He asked when she released him from the hug. Ajihad's daughter, Nasuada, walked up and hugged Snow. "I was at a cave not too far from here." Snow said. I smiled and hugged Snow from behind. "I'll take her to her room, will you send a healer and my father." I said. Nasuada nodded and I walked Snow to her, I mean our room.

We walked into the room Snow noticed that I had been sleeping in the bed. "Why is my bed a mess?" She asked. I blushed and sat her on the bed. "Snow, while you were gone I've been sleeping in here. And I was actually wondering if you would let me continue to stay here with you."I said. Snow smiled and kissed me again. "I take that as a yes?" I asked. "Of course you can stay here." Snow said. There was a knock on the door and I open it to reveal Arya, the healer, my father, my mother, and Murtagh. "Eragon who's at the door?" Snow asked from behind me. "What you don't recognize me?" Murtagh asked sounding hurt.

{Snow's POV}

"Oh shut up Murtagh." Eragon said. I giggled and he moved from the door and I saw Arya, Murtagh, Brom, the Healer and a woman I don't know. "Ok Milady lay down so I can see what has Master Eragon worried."The Healer said. "Fälion, stop we don't want Snow to worry." Arya said. Fälion laughed and I laid back. A light came from his hand and traveled down my body and it lighted up over my stomach.

"What does that mean Fälion?" Eragon asked. "Everyone out I need to ask her something." Fälion said. Everyone left but Eragon looked at me worriedly before he left. "Snow have you been feeling sick in the mornings and have missed your menstrual cycle lately?" Fälion asked. "Yes and twice last month and this month. I already know what's going on." I said. "Then why is Eragon so worried?" He asked. "Eragon saw me having my morning sickness. I usually have it twice in the morning." I said. "When did the morning sickness start?" Fälion asked. "About two days ago but I didn't realize it was because I'm pregnant. I realized that this morning." I said.

"Ok I'm going to go get Eragon. You need to tell him." Fälion said. I nodded and he left the room. I sat alone for a few minutes. All of the sudden the door opened and Eragon stepped in. "Hey." I said. "Hey, Fälion said you wanted to tell me something." He said. I nodded and sat him down. "Oh god you're going to break up with me aren't you?" Eragon asked. "What? No. Eragon," I said. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. "I'm pregnant." I said.

Eragon was silent for a few minutes and then he just started grinning from ear to ear. "A baby? We are going to have a baby?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Oh my god. I'm going to be a father. Wait….what if Galbatorix finds out?" He asked. My smile faded and I looked down. "I don't know." I said. "Hey, if he tries to kill you or our child I will slit his throat." Eragon said. I smiled and hugged him. "Ok what's going on?" Asked a female voice. I turned to see the women I don't know behind me.


End file.
